Astrophile
by 1234Bean
Summary: Astrophile - A person who loves stars; Astronomy. A little NaLu One-Shot.


**Hello! So, I got this idea recently. It's where I find words I've never heard of before and make a oneshot or little story out of it. It's only words I don't know so if you have heard the word before and know what it means, you are an Einstein-Smarticle-Particle in my eyes, so I'll look up to you.**

 **Also, there is a lot of fanfiction out there and new stories pop up almost every hour I don't have a lot of time to look and I also only know english, so if any of my fanfiction stories sound like a copy of another whether it's in English, Arabic, German, etc., please let me know. I would gladly like to work it out on if I need to take anything down or change something.**

 **Last announcement: I do NOT own Fairy Tail! I, and probably a lot of people too, wish we do but sadly we don't, Fairy Tail belongs to its rightful owner and will eternally be theirs.**

 **Astrophile - A person who loves stars, astronomy.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

There are moments where I could just sit outside at night for hours. Like, sometimes when I can't sleep I like to open my window and just stare at the stars or I get dressed and go to Magnolias park to just lay in the grass and watch the stars slowly travel through the sky with the moon as their guardian till the sun comes up and steals their brightness only to shine bright once the moon is back to protect them.

Other times I don't do it on purpose. Like, I'll be heading back to my apartment when getting home from a mission if we arrived late at night and end up looking to the stars as I walk, next thing I know I'm on the other side of town as everyone starts getting up and the streets start to get busy with people heading to work or school.

My favorite part is when I go on a mission or a vacation and we go to a place, like a forest or the dessert, where the stars are not dulled by city lights. That is when it is harder for me to sleep.

Exactly like right in this moment.

Natsu and I are on a mission right now, just a simple job where we have to take an old family heirloom back to the family who lost it years ago the person who found it was desperate to give it to its rightful owner, it's sweet of him but this is kind of boring even for me.

Happy, Erza, Gray, Carla and Wendy couldn't make it.

Wendy said she was having Porlyusica teach a little bit on medicine this whole month. Erza was already assigned a special mission from Makarov, she dragged Gray along, who was quite unwilling to go.

Happy, Pantherlilly and Carla had to go to some kind of 'Exceed Meeting' with all the other Exceeds. After all these years and they have one now?

Back to the previous topic, mission-boring, heirloom-fragile, stars-mesmerizing...

Natsu normally keeps the tents for when we go on a job request that requires going away from civilization, long-story-short, he forgot them and we are now sleeping outside.

And by forgot I think he lost them and couldn't find them.

Good thing I was in charge of sleeping bags, I definitely did not forget or lose them.

Him losing the tents is one reason I can't sleep, I have nothing to block my eyes from wondering to the sky and getting lost in the stars.

It's too late though, I got captivated by them a while ago.

A yawn to my left caught my attention, glancing over I caught Natsu turning over towards me, his eyes were closed as he murmured, "Whatcha still doin' awake, Luce?"

I sighed quietly, realizing how tired I was, "I got distracted."

"Hmmm," he hummed, "by what?"

I stayed silent for a second, then, "The stars."

His eyes were squinted tiredly at me now, "Oh, yeah, I forgot."

"Forgot?" I sat up on my elbow, "How would you forget something you don't know?"

He copied me and got onto his elbow, "Luce, you didn't think I'd notice? You don't think I'd notice you not in your apartment on some nights I sneak in? Or anyone in the guild not notice you wondering at night looking at the sky, even laying in the grass of the park at like four inthe morning? Or coming to the guild looking like you got no sleep? Almost everyone knows, Luce."

I was a little shocked, "Oh."

He chuckled, "Yeah oh. You gave Gajeel a bit of a scare a while ago, he got back from a job late at night once and saw you laying on the sidewalk in front of his apartment building."

"I remember that," I giggle, "he didn't say anything as he just picked me up and carried me to Wendy's to get looked at."

Natsu was chuckling as he said, "Yeah, the next day that metal-head made Levy search the library on if something was wrong with your head."

I huffed, "It wasn't that funny, I had someone by my side 24/7 for the rest of that week and someone who stayed the night at my house."

Natsu got serious for a second, "But, Luce, you seriously had a lot of us scared."

"I-Im sorry." I stuttered, "I scared myself a f-few times when I was younger. It was pretty b-bad when I was a kid. Like, there was this one time I looked out my window and next thing I knew it was morning and I was on the r-roof of the manor. I started to panic and scream so loud I had everyones attention and almost f-fell off the roof."

"It's a good thing you didn't fall off," the pinkette whispered, "If you did you wouldn't be here right now, I wouldn't be here right now. I don't think I'd even be alive right now if you weren't."

His last statement had me choked up a little, "C'mon, don't say that."

I started to pick at a loose string on my sleeping bag when he gently touched the side of my face to get me to look at him, "It's true though, there are too many times to count where you saved me."

Natsu's hand is really warm, "N-not as many times as you've saved me."

He pulled me in for a hug, even if it was a bit hard with the sleeping bags, he started whispering into my hair, "I don't even know where to start beginning to tell you how many times you've saved me not just physically but mentally as well."

I wrapped an arm around him to clutch onto the back of his shirt tightly, "Really?"

He smells like cinnamon and camp fire.

I didn't realize he answered so I guess he thought my silence was me thinking.

We ended up laying there in each others arms in comfortable silence just looking at the stars.

We layed in silence until I started to point out the constellations and explained them to Natsu. Natsu even started a game where we make shapes and characters out of the stars.

We stayed awake and talked about anything and everything till the sun came up.

We got the job done in six days, it would have been faster if we didn't stay up some of the nights.

It wasn't till on the way home that Natsu asked if I wanted to go for dinner the next day. He set up a midnight picnic at the Cherry Blossom Fields with christmas lights hung up all around us as the stars shone brightly from above.

He walked me home and when we got to my door he kissed me, I could have sworn the light above my door blew out showering us in sparks but when he pulled away the light was still on.

We told the guild about us being together a week later, I saw some money get passed around when no one thought we were looking.

 **THE END!!**

 **So? What do you think?**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
